Mockingjay Beyond The Wall
by Booksil
Summary: Tris and the other manage to break free from the grasp of Chicago, venturing beyond the wall to find safety in the mysterious Panem. All while Katniss and Peeta get prepared for the first reaping after their victory of the 74th Hunger Games! What happens when the factions and districts collide and a whole new set of reapings begin?
1. Chapter 1

The meeting room is cramped and dizzying. The pristine walls of Candor allow the shouting to echo off; screaming against my ears. I'm stuck in a tenderly cushioned chair under an elegant glass table. The Candor scales dancing above me. Edith Prior's message keeps replying in my head;

" _Hello, My name is Amanda Ritter. In this file I will tell you only what you need to know. I am the leader of an organization fighting for justice and peace. This fight has become increasingly more important—and consequently, nearly impossible—in the past few decades. That is because of this. You do not remember any of that. But if you are thinking these are the actions of a terrorist group or a tyrannical government regime, you are only partially correct. Half of the people in those pictures, committing those terrible acts, were your neighbours. Your relatives. Your co-workers. The battle we are fighting is not against a particular group. It is against human nature itself—or at least what it has become. That is why you are so important. Our struggle against violence and cruelty is only treating the symptoms of a disease, not curing it. You are the cure. In order to keep you safe, we devised a way for you to be separated from us. From our water supply. From our technology. From our societal structure. We have formed your society in a particular way in the hope that you will rediscover the moral sense most of us have lost. Over time, we hope that you will begin to change as most of us cannot. The reason I am leaving this footage for you is so that you will know when it's time to help us. You will know that it is time when there are many among you whose minds appear to be more flexible than the others. The name you should give those people is Divergent. Once they become abundant among you, your leaders should give the command for Amity to unlock the gate forever, so that you may emerge from your isolation. The information in this video is to be restricted to those in government only. You are to be a clean slate. But do not forget us._

" _Beyond the Wall you will find the safety of the Capitol and it's 13 Districts. You will live as one, united and together. Leave as soon as you can. Panem is waiting for you, beyond the wall._

" _I am about to join your number. Like the rest of you, I will voluntarily forget my name, my family, and my home. I will take on a new identity, with false memories and a false history. But so that you know the information I have provided you with is accurate, I will tell you the name I am about to take as my own._

" _My name will be Edith Prior. And there is much I am happy to forget."_

Divergent.

Panem.

Edith Prior.

It's all so much. The pounding in my head is too much. The sweat running down my back is too much. The condensed air is too much. The shouting is too much. "Shut it!" My voice bounces off the walls, casing every set of eyes to stare at me.

It must be a senseless scene; a tiny stiff born Dauntless demanding attention as she's slumped in a chair. I restlessly stand up. "Listen, you all heard what Edith Prior said. She told us to go beyond the wall. She told us to find the safety of Panem. So, that's what we should do.

I know what you're all thinking. I'm just an arrogant, selfish girl who has no idea what's going on. But I do. I've seen it all. I've watched everyone I love be murdered and I'm done sitting back and letting it happen. You know what, I don't care if you don't want to go beyond the wall but I am. And none of you can stop me!" By now I've latched eyes with Tobias who was midway through a shouting match with his mother. He looks proud. The glimmer of his eyes make me smile.

"Yes, you're right Beatrice," I cringe away at my old name- it brings back too many memories of Abnegation, of my father scolding me for not giving up my seat on the bus and mother calling my to get my hair trimmed. Evelyn cocks her head to the side- examining me, "You are just a child. You have no say in this. In fact, why don't you and your group of useless friends just leave and let the adults deal with this."

Tobias' eyes turn to stone, his mouth twitching with anger. Before he snaps, I minutely shake my head, a sad smile plastered across my face. I wave my friends out and through the silence our feet echo off the tiled floor. In my selfless ways, I allow Uriah and Chris to walk into the hall before me, "Oh, and Evelyn. Try to consider other people's feelings. I know you've found it hard before." I lock eyes with her- hers burning into mine, full of hatred. This time its me who cocks their head with a smirk across my face.

Hours slowly tick by as I rhythmically pace the Dauntless sector of Candor. The scuffling of my feet occupying my ears. Nervously cracking my fingers, and twisting my hair. I sense Uriah and Chris simultaneously stare at me, blankly. They've lost so much. Too much. It's not fair! We're just kids.

The sound of the door flying open and the thumping of feet startles me. Dozens of ecstatic Dauntless come charging from the hall. Swinging over bunks and slapping each other on the back. But the other half are all solemn. Their faces dropping over the loss of loved ones, friends. The clamber of bag packing comes from all around as I anxiously scan the crowd for Tobias.

A pair of soothing hands glide around my waist. He snuggles his face into the crook of my neck, his breaths heating my skin. "Come on Tris, we're leaving for Panem." My mouth drops in disbelief. I whip my body around to face him- his hands locked in mine.

"No. How? But Evelyn-"

"After your little speech, everyone was on your side Tris! They want to leave." I'm seeing a new side of him. He seems purely happy- joyful. His eyes full of brightness and his smile creasing his eyes. He pulls me in for a hug so tight it's hard to breathe but I don't let go. I'm never letting him go.

In astonishment, I manage to breathe, "Tobias. We're going beyond the wall!"


	2. Chapter 2

The cold air nips at my skin, sending tingles down my spine. My hair blows hectic in the wind and I tightly clutch Tobias' hand. There are dozens of people gathered around to watch Uriah, Chris, Tobias and me saunter into life outside the fence. Our mission is to find the leader of the Capitol and unite our ties while Evelyn and the other leaders start bandaging the disasters here.

The scratching of the metal gates hurt my ears- making me flinch. My pulse quickens at the thought of escaping so I lean on Tobias for support. I finally see slither of land beyond. Crumpled grass scorched by the sun, waterless patches dip the earths' surface. Bent over tress look lonely without leaves just like the sun looks lonely without the company of clouds. The sun burns bright overhead, my eyes straining to see. But far in the distance, like a mark of paper are the distinct lining of full grown trees- singing with life.

An audible gasp bounces off the crowd. Children craning their necks over their parents' head or peering through legs. It stays like that for quite some time- no one moving, everyone in awe. I prowl through the gates reluctantly- fearing the fact I may never return. A whaff of air hits me as I cross the border, making my eyes bulge. I hear the crunching and shuffling of feet move beside me. I chance it to glance at my companions. Uriah and Chris crush each other's hands just as me and Tobias do.

The murmurs of the crowd become inaudible and muffled as the gates slam behind us, an echo the people on the other side of Chicago could probably hear. As a group, we hesitantly linger for a moment but I turn around and take in the view of the wall. Its great cement towering above us is threatening. "Wow." I whip my head to see a young woman- dressed in the most bizarre clothing ever- standing there is a state of shock. Behind her stands a threatening plane, pure white with a minute logo stamped on the front- its door hanging open. She rapidly collects herself, scanning over us. "Hello ladies and gentleman. My name is Crimson Fleur and I am a representative of the Capital- here to escort you to our wonderful home." Just as her smile is so bright and strange so too is her clothes. I notice her smooth skin is tinted an extremely light purple. Her glowing white hair rounds in swirls on the top of her head. Massive gold hooped earrings tug on her ears- it looks quite painful. Her pear-shaped body is topped with a peacock outfit; an electrifying blue dress curves around her hips, ending just above her knees in a series of feathers. Poking above her head re the delicate peacock printed feathers. She wears the quirkiest feathered shoes I've ever seen- the only pair of feathered shoes I've ever seen.

Confusion coats Tobias' face, "How the hell did you know we left?" He brings out his instructor voice-firm and threatening.

Crimson flinches back, anxiety plastered onto her violet pace, her neck bobs up and down in a gulp, "Well we got a message that the abandoned city is opening its walls, so President Snow sent me to collect you." He chirpy voice falters at Tobias' expression.

"Collects us for what?" Christina demands forcefully, her eyes pinching together.

"To speak to him of course. We need to discuss the matters of the Quarter Quell with you."

"What Quarter Quell are you going on about?" I speak through my gritted teeth- how dare she think she can just take us?

Her smile breaks completely and her glittery eyebrows scrunch together, "The 75th Annual Hunger Games. You know what the Hunger Games are, right?"

"No." Uriah states factually. Our frustration with this woman rising together.

"Oh dear, well just hop in the hovercraft and we can get going then." She indicates behind her and rushes onto the stairwell entering the hovercraft. I begin to tensely follow her but Tobias stops me.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just follow lunatic."

"She's not a lunatic," I angrily grunt at him telling me what to do, "This is the best shot we've got at getting to the Capitol so stop being frantic and lets just go." I gruffly shake his hand from my arm then use Crimsons extended arm to help lift me inside.

The plane is magnificent. A carriage full of luxurious seats and sofas awaits me. Food I haven't even seen at Dauntless litters trays. Rugs that must be worth more than the whole of Chicago sit beneath my feet.

Crimson beckons me toward a velvet blue sofa in the far corner and with ease I gladly sit by her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias glaring at me from a leather chair but I just ignore him. What the point of fighting about this? Chris and Uriah huddle together by the food stand- laughing and dotting whipped cream on each other. I notice that Chris' leg is still a burden- it's amazing how much treatment the kind Erudite gave her.

Who would have thought that less than 12 hours ago, I was nearly dead.


	3. Chapter 3

We're sitting in a vast auditorium with all most every seat empty. Men dressed in full white stand forcefully with massive guns strapped at their sides. Crimson's jittering around the stage muttering words to herself. I begin to get out of my seat to help her but yet again Tobias pulls me down. "What?" I say, agitation evident in my voice.

"What's up with you Tris? All of a sudden you go around trusting random people?" He stares at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you want me to say _Four_." I spit out his fake name in pure annoyance. I slump back down in the red cushioned seat, hoping it will swallow me whole.

"Guys, this Hunger Games thing doesn't sound too great." Uriah mumbles as his fingers begin to shake.

"Just hold on one jiffy guys." Crimsons chirpy voice echoes across the empty room. Her heels click across the hard-wooden floor- thundering against the silence.

The obsidian like doors fly open as the guards all hold their firm stances, an older man with white hair formally saunters inside. He wears a crisp blue suit that flashes my mind back to Erudite. Crimson immediately darts to the empty chair next to me as the older man takes his place at a podium. "Hello, guests from Chicago. My name is President Snow," His voice appears nice but has a certain iciness to it. "We've gathered intel that you and your precious city have no idea what the Hunger Games are. We thought you should know since your factions will hold special value in the games.

So, 75 years ago, the founders of the Games brought them into play. Introducing a TV production show that volunteers a man and a woman from the ages of 12 to 18 from each of our 12 district. Now, I know you were told there are 13 districts but during a rebellion we had to obliterate the 13th. Back to the games, the 24 tributes are put into an arena to fight to the death until one lone victor survives,"

"What?!" My voice tares through his as I shoot up from the chair. My eyes bulge and my palms get clammy. I glance to my right to see Tobias tense all over as Uriah and Chris grasp each other's hands.

The robot-like guards lining the room heads simultaneously twitch towards me, their grips on the guns tightening. "Miss Prior? What is it?"

"What is it?! Are you telling me that you want 2 volunteers from each faction to take part in your sick game?" My voice fills every part of the room and I feel Crimson edge in her seat beside me.

His smile turns sly, "You're a smart one, aren't you?" He cocks his head to the side- white curls bounce along. "Of course, that's what I'm indicating." He knots his hands together, the raisin like hands tangle.

"No!"

His laugh is cold, fake against his pearly teeth, "It's not your choice- you opened the gates. Now I control you." His eyes burn deep into mine but I force myself to keep a firm glance. "The reaping's tonight, so, please," He scans my body up and down leaving me with the feeling of exposure, "dress nicely." As he turns away his heels tread along the ground, hollowing the atmosphere.

My teeth chatter and goose-bumps rise up my arms. A warm hand opens my clenched one- fitting itself perfectly, looping in between the spaces. I look down and see night-like eyes glossed over. His face is set with tension indenting his cheeks. We stay like that for a long time; our hands interlaced, Chris and Uriah frozen with fear, Crimson awkwardly bouncing her crossed legs and the guards standing as a wall of statues.

That when I lose it. Hot tears pool out my eyes, accompanied my heaved sobs as I crash into Tobias' embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing across the luxurious floor boards of me and Tobias' grand apartment doesn't help time go by faster. It drags on like the minutes I spent in my fear landscape. Never ending. I anxiously bite my nails raw and scrape my hands through my messy hair, waiting for this relentless day to be over. Tobias and the others are downstairs- probably dinning on the richest and creamiest food ever. There's a tugging in my stomach- begging me to go with them. But I told them I needed space.

It's my entire fault. I persuaded the leaders to send us outside the wall- it's my fault. If we would have stayed where we were Snow wouldn't be taking 10 children and placing them into hell. It's my entire fault.

A piercing knock sounds through the clouded door. I scramble to reach it- hoping it's someone who will tell me it's all over. But, it's not. "Crimson," My voice is fake- my smile fake- fake, "What are you doing here?" Ugh, just leave me alone!

"I've come to get you ready for the reaping!" She says it like it's the best thing in the world- that she's not getting me ready for one of the worst nights of my life.

She shuffles inside, followed by a gang of eccentrically dressed men and women. One man catches my eye- He looks as if he could be any age- ageless. He's tall like Tobias but with a blue completion. Pure gold teeth that reflect everything around him, deep auburn hair with hues of gold, a navy velvet suit that all too much, paired with black glossy shoes.

"Tris, this is Crassy, Lucinda and Jean," She indicates to the tall man in the velvet suit. I give them minute head nods and trudge to the pearly white sofa, "Jean will start with your outfit!"

His voice is girly high- the total opposite to Tobias', "So, Tris. Lets go to the bedroom." He nods towards the room at the far end. The sentence is almost threatening- bedroom? But I just except- watching his every move.

By the time we entered the bedroom the girls have already started discussing makeup and hair, "I know the bedroom's an odd place but I wanted to get you out of there. They're putting too much on your shoulders Tris and I want to help anyway I can." Sincerity covers his purple eyes and I instantly feel relaxed. He places two warm hands on my shoulders and I already feel as if I've known him for years, "I'm not your enemy here Tris, understand? I'm your friend."

I peer up at him through my lashes and I beam. A genuine smile. "Thank you."

"No need- you're just a kid. Bet you didn't expect this when you came here." He makes his way to the closet that's full of black clothes. I chuckle at him, agreeing.

"You don't know that half of it."

"No I don't, you're right." He places leather pants on the pillowed mattress, flourishing his arms around in the closet, "I'm not gonna but you in a dress, it's not our style." Jean crunches his eyes together, concentrating on my reaping outfit.

"Thanks," I grunt, slamming down on the bed, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, darling."

"I don't even know what's going on anymore. I mean," I spin to face him, delicately placing materials on the bed- but I can tell he is listening intently by the way he flashes glances at me, "I never get peace. One minute we're fighting then the next we're not. It's a continuous pattern and I'm so tired. I just want me life back…" My voice fades and I bury my head in my hands; tracing patterns with my fingers.

"I'm so sorry Tris." I hear the creaking of floor boards as Jean circles round the bed- crouching down in front of me and lifting my chin with his graceful fingers. I bite my bottom lip to prevent the trembling, praying it isn't noticeable.

"Come on guys, we don't have all day!" Crimsons chirpy voice booms through the door causing Jean to stumble back. I outwardly laugh, grasping my chest while scurrying to help him up. He jumps to his feet with the help of my outstretched arm.

"Come on girl- lets get you all Dauntlessed up!" He snaps his fingers in front of my face with a wacky look on his. He grasps my hand and drags my to the bathroom- chucking a pile of all black clothes in my arms before slamming the door in my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Being back in the Hub filled with Chicago residents is somewhat natural, the thing that's off is the fact that Capitol soldiers- Peacekeepers- line the walls, eyeing everyone intently under their original helmets. Beside me sits Tobias in a clean leather jacket with black trousers gripping his legs and ankle high combat boots, scanning the crowd with squinted eyes.

Men and women group tightly in sections of the room, holding huge machine cameras that cradle their backs, hunching them over. While others stand around looking out of place It's strange that they're not exotically dressed as everyone else in the capitol. They're all wearing pure black outfits, almost like the Dauntless except they don't hold any confidence, cowering away from any attention, blank set faces. Something inside me tells me that they're workers who aren't treated as greatly as their superiors.

It seems like since we first left Chicago Tobias and I have grown more frustrated with one another, the more we argue about what's right and wrong. Before we left it was like we shared thoughts but now we're battling each other. But right now, we need each other's support, we're there to keep each other sane.

Tension hangs in the air like dust, creating a tougher temperature. Hesitant murmurs echo off the high walls, but the small gray sector of the room holds an eerie silence. But as Crimsons clicking heels break through the conversations, everyone follows Abnegations suit.

Crimsons now sapphire-blue hair cascades down her back, hinting hues of gold underneath. Her pure white dress juts out at an angle at her hips, thin blue ribbons fall around her legs and her pearl white heels. She reminds me of an animal we learned about in school, a jellyfish I think it was.

She lightly taps the microphone which sends a pulsing thump around the room, "Eh hem," she cheeps, "Welcome, welcome to the 75th reaping of the Hunger Games, that for the first time includes the residents of Chicago!

"The history of the games began 75 years ago, after the rebellion that produced a group of rebels from the ceased district 13 to create your city- "

That's a fact I never knew and is quite shocking. Is the capital planning on revenging against us for the war? Are they planning something even bigger than this?

"We of the Capital are very pleased your city voluntarily opened your walls! But let's get to the exciting part!" Slight moans erupt from our sector of the room which cause the Peacekeepers shifting in our direction. But if it effects Crimson, it doesn't show, her face remains plastered in the gold skimmer and a perfect smile on blue lips.

"Let us start with kind Amity..." She walks over to a glass bowl that holds thousands of slices of paper- her hand getting lost in the sea of names, "From the ladies, we have...

"Charlotte Maddel!"

The faces of the usually chirpy Amity freeze, sliding into a blank stare as a loud sob escapes an older woman with auburn hair, gripping to a twelve-year-old girl with matching green eyes. Reluctantly the girl- Charlotte- rises from her chair with tears pooling her eyes. The ragged knee length skirt hangs loose with her mustard shirt tucked into it. The soft tap of her shoes against the concrete floor makes the back of my eyes sting.

"Perfect," Crimson whispers s Charlotte's directed to one of the leather chairs behind her, "The men." He saunters over to the opposite bowl that's identical to the women's as the blank workers swap the previous bowl for another. Crimson digs her hand around the bowl for a couple of seconds, almost playing in our anxiousness. Finally, she pulls a thin sheet and scans it over...

"Robert Black!"

A weight lurches in my stomach as an audible gasp escapes my lips. Tobias shoots me a questioning but soft look. "Robert..." I mutter, my lips trembling staring intently as Robert stumbles from his chair, his hands evidently shaking.

My mind whirls back to the memories of us smirking under our hands as Caleb and Susan minutely flirted back and forth. I remember when I expected we would one day marry and have children. That seems like eons ago now. Roberts' eyes dart across Dauntless until they engage with mine but surprisingly he gives me a smile, not happy, not sad but encouraging which hesitantly I return.

"Abnegation the selfless next!" Crimson's voice pulls me from Robert.

She ruffles through the bowl and pulls out a name, "Julia Crow!"

A fourteen to fifteen-year-old girl draped in gray minutely walks from the front row of Abnegation to the seat next to Robert. She keeps her eyes trained on the floor obviously trying to drive away attention.

Crimson hardly notices the girl as he searches for a male name from the bowl.

"Christopher Nightly!"

He single name rings an alarm. The blond boy with dazzling green eyes looks the same as he did in class as I'd stare at him, amazed at the fact he could completely lose himself. His face stays blank, not faltering once, as he goes to sit by Julia. I bite back the trembling of my lips as the bowls are yet again swapped with muffled whispers laying the shuffling of feet.

"Tris?" Tobias whispers lightly against my ear, "It's going to be okay, are you listening? It's gonna be fine." I deeply appreciate the fact he's trying to comfort me but I just stare ahead- two people I know, gone.

"Alright, everyone! Next up is Candor!" The robotically does the same operation she's done the past times and pulls out a female name, "Elise Connor!"

A broad-shouldered girl with her chestnut hair braided neatly down her back, lets out a very audible gasp, gripping to the sides of her seat.

"Come on now sweetie!" Crimsons coo's over the microphone which makes me want to scream.

Elise musters the confidence to stride to her place next to Christopher; Crimson digging for a male tribute. "Stuart Kennie!" She shrills the end of his name, clapping her slight hands.

A bright-red haired boy who's around 18 confidently strides towards Elise, a grin plastered on his face which causes me to suck in a breath. "Why is he so happy?" I whisper to Tobias who looks as shocked as I must. His ocean eyes meet mine and hold pure frustration.

"Doesn't he realize he's going to die?" He spits. That makes to totally flabbergasted- that is not like him at all. I carefully turn towards the scene plastered in front of me.

Erudite and Dauntless. Those are the two left that make me shake with fear. Could it be more people I know? Caleb? Uriah? Chris? Tobias?

Me?

I search the ocean of blue, trying to find my brother. I find his green eyes hidden under a pair of glasses and I give him a hopeful smile with must look face as me mouths, 'You'll be fine'.

'I love you.' I mouth back, receiving a pure smile.

"Erudite!" Crimson trills. She lightly skips to the female bowl, tunneling around for a name. Her smile is like a cut against her ghastly white skin. She peels over the paper and echoes the name into her microphone, "Cara Lloyd!" Next to me Will pales, a crackling gasp escaping his lips.

"Will?" I breathe, gripping his tensed arm. His breathing hitches and tears pool his eyes as he intently watches a tall, blond girl from Erudite with the exact same crease between her eyebrows makes her way shakily to the chairs.

I instantly remember her from visiting day- Cara- Will's older sister.

"Oh Will," I sigh, staring at him hopelessly as Chris whispers soothingly into his ear. Tobias lightly taps my other arm and I swing around to meet his grave eyes. I hold back tears as he wraps his arms around me, I feel the cool chill of the leather jacket beneath my chin. He hands nimble around my head, lightly stroking my hair. Over his shoulder, I notice Caleb with thin tears leaking from under his glasses as he watches Cara reluctantly sits in her chair.

I didn't even notice Crimson gripping a male name until she announced it;

"Caleb Hudson!" But I instantly relax at the fact it isn't my Caleb as I see him jut out of his seat, a thick lock of hair falling from its pristine position. I glance down at the chairs to see a short boy, at the least fourteen, slumping down next to Cara. But my eyes linger on Cara, staring intently back at Caleb. My mind tries to process this and it's come to a conclusion- they're in love. My heart minutely contracts for my brother's loss. I know why he won't volunteer- she told him not to. It's evident in the way he lingers just above his seat.

Crimson stares up at me with gleaming eyes that I can't understand. "Dauntless!"

Everyone around me silences which cut out most of the talk in the room as Crimson ruffles through the newly placed bowl. My hands tingle and shake vigorously which I don't try to hide but Tobias reaches for one of them and clamps his around his tightly- keeping his twitching eye trained on Crimson.

Her smile stays intact as she glides over to the microphone, preparing us for the news;

"Christina Leeson!" My heart drops and I heaved sob escapes my lips as my best friends stares at me with tears stinging her eyes. She forcefully kisses Will before turning back to walk down the steps towards the platform. All around us, everyone watches her intently as Will silently cries after his girlfriend.

Just as she reaches the platform to Crimsons fake smile my instincts kick in and I leap from my seat. "I volunteer!" I screech, receiving everyone's attention and silence.

"Tris!" Tobias hisses next to me, gripping my clammy hand. "Don't do this to me!" His tone turns gentle and I reluctantly stare at him. Tears blur my vision but his eyes are evident with anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry," I weakly whisper, "I'm so sorry." I rip my gaze from him and rush down the stairs to my best friend's side.

"Tris what are you doing?" Chris quietly cries.

"Go back to Will okay? Please, Chris." I plead hearing Crimsons happy shrills along with the continuously amazed whispers. She reluctantly turns around and slinks back up the stairs, giving me a thankful smile as she glides into her original seat next to Will.

"Come on then!" Crimson jeers towards me. I inhale deeply- feeling me nose feed me air as I muster the confidence to walk to my seat beside the other Caleb. I pass Crimson who flashes a sad smile but immediately hides it with a fake cheerful one. Her cold hand pats my back as I take my place. "For those of you who don't know- our brave volunteer is Tris Prior!" Crimson smiles into the microphone.

I keep my eyes trained on my brother- who is in silent sobs- I don't dare stare to my friends at Dauntless, I emotionally can't do it.

Crimson reaches for the first name in the male's bowl and sighs, sadly. Which brings a lump to my throat- I silently pray it isn't who I think it is. It can't be. It wouldn't-

"Four!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I volunteer!" My eyes dart towards the sound of my brother volunteering for Tobias. Caleb's eyes are alight with dedication and his hair is extremely tousled, his hand shot out into the air. I glance back at Tobias and his face is drawn closed, his blank instructor stare shown. I minutely shake my head in confusion at this scene playing out in front of me.

Caleb? What the hell are you doing?!

A high-pitched laugh echoes from Crimson as she throws her head back, tilting her wig off center, "My dear boy- you cannot volunteer for another faction. How very silly." Caleb's' eyes widen as he vigorously shakes his head.

"No, I volunteered!"

"Caleb, give it up!" Tobias screams at my brother, a thick vein protruding from his neck as his hand's clench. His lips ae knitted together while his eyes angrily twitch.

I sit there frozen, contemplating between the two men I love. Caleb may have done some awful things but I still love him.

"Silly boy, just sit down and let Four come and claim his seat." Crimsons frustration rises as her tone sharpens, eyeing Caleb with annoyance.

Caleb reluctantly lowers into his seat, frustratingly cracking his fingers. Silence emerges as Tobias strides down the row and stairs with a snide smirk gathered onto his lips.

What's his deal?

Then it hits me; the cameras, Crimsons eccentric outfit. The Capitol's watching. He's playing the tough guy act and as should I. Good playing Four.

As he walks closer I see a shocked glimpse behind his eyes that sends a pang of tremor down my spine. The fact hasn't really struck me until now...

The Hunger Games.

 _And only one wins._

My breathing feels a tough effort that leads to me clamping my hands around my knees, finding the strength I must keep from crying out.

 _One._

 _Two_

 _Three._

I lift my head, building a wall to cover my tears, knitting a tight smirk to my face and relaxing back into my chair. I will not seem weak to the Capitol. I cross my arms protectively around my chest. Eyeing the audience. Chris' tear-stained face pains me as it digs into Will's shoulder. Will just stares at me with a thankful expression with pain hidden behind hues of green. Two empty seats where Tobias and I should be sitting down, Uriah sits with his hand tightly gripped into Zeke's, biting his lip unconsciously. Zeke seems to be having a silent conversation between Tobias but I keep my gaze off the tough man next to me. Shauna is in deep conversation with a jet-black hair girl with a lion tattoo plastered across her bare chest.

The clad of Dauntless have dialed down their usual enthusiasm while loud sobs escape a line of Amity where young Charlotte used to sit. The thought of Amity trains my eyes to Abnegation where Susan Black sits silently weeping over her brother.

Crimson awkwardly hovers about us, asking Elise questions she's obviously obliged to asking, a camera shoved into her face.

"You shouldn't have done that." His voice is a mumble compared to the echoing whispers of the room but I always hear it.

"I couldn't let her walk into death, Tobias, you know that." I pointedly nod towards him, keeping my arrogant demeanor although I want to fall into his arms. I don't know if he feels the same as his eyes are a solid blue, not the inviting aqua they usually are.

"I know, but you should have let her." He turns back to the churning audience, catching sight of my stunned glance. I try to shake him off but his comment lingers at the back of my mind.

"I must admit, you're a great actor." I ramble under a cough, receiving a stiff amused smile from Tobias.

His mouth slants to reply but is immediately cut off by Crimsons clicking heels worming her way towards us. "Oh, now this is interesting. The Dauntless tributes!" Behind Crimson I catch a glance of the Dauntless being taken out, their heads hung low while some of them send hopeful smiles our way. I see Chris fighting her way towards us but a burly Peacekeeper fights her off. I see her continuously struggling, with a tear-stained face, until see rounds the corner. My heart breaks for her and tears sting the backs of my eyes.

The sound of my name and the sudden camera in my face, snaps me back to reality, "So Tris, why did you volunteer?"

It takes me a second to form an answer, the threatening eyes of the other tributes makes my pulse quicken but I finally say something, "Chris, doesn't deserve this. She's too kind." My words come out sharp like glass and Crimson look's taken aback.

"Oh, you think this is a punishment?" Her eyes are hectic and I notice she still hasn't evened out her wig as it sits lopsided on her head.

"I think, what Tris is trying to say is that Chris wouldn't be capable to survive," Tobias states, his elbows rested against his knees, staring intently at Crimson who looks slightly unsettled.

"That's not-" I begin to protest but I'm interrupted.

"Ooh, a fighter." Crimsons perks, her head snapping up, "Well, we'll see you too soon." With that, the flashing red light of the camera snaps off and she saunters away, the strings of her dress twisting around her legs.

"Okay, that's it!" Tobias is now the one who looks taken aback, "What the hell was that 'Chris isn't capable'?"

"You don't get it, do you?" He shakes his head in pity amusement, "I'm keeping you alive Tris, we don't want the Capitol thinking you're a stupid kid who acts all brave."

"Maybe that's all I am," I say, my voice cracking as I remember Chris' utter confusion at me volunteering.

Tobias, unlike his tough stance, puts a welcoming hand on my thigh, turning my head with the soft of his hand. A gentle glow behind his eyes, "Maybe, but Tris- you're so much more."


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back to the Capitol is full on awkward. It's been like this ever since the explosive argument with Crimson on the fact that we couldn't say goodbye. She rattled on about the fact that we're running late so there wouldn't be time.

Sick- right?

As usual, the Abnegations sat plain in the extravagant seats of the jet a weary look behind their eyes as the argumentative Candor's got dragged into a separate room by Peacekeepers. Surprisingly the Erudite sat like me, silent with beady eyes. As, for the Amity, Charlotte sat weeping in a sullen-looking Robert's lap. I watched as his thin finger looped around her hair, my hands mindlessly fiddling with each other.

While the cameras flashing, lights died as we entered the jet I felt my shoulders relax and the tears threatening to spill minutely leaked. That's when Tobias' hand found mine and gave a reassuring squeeze which I immediately gave back.

But, right now Crimsons is rambling on about the fact that her wig being askew was 'utterly embarrassing' while the Candor, Elise and Stuart's raised voices echo through the walls. Christopher and Julia sit in an unnerving silence, their gray clothes hanging limply from their bodies.

"Tris?" A gentle but all too familiar voice whispers from my right. I glance towards Robert with raised eyebrows. "Thank you." His blue eyes reflect from his yellow shirt, glinting in the expensive light.

"What?" I lightly question, making sure not to wake a sleeping Charlotte.

"For saving Susan," His lips slightly twitch into a smile I'm not quite acquainted with, "Thank you."

"I didn't save her, she saved herself."

"Whatever you say." He almost jokes, re-focusing his attention on Charlotte's auburn hair.

"Hey," I jerk towards Tobias' voice as he slides into the leather sofa beside me, "You okay?"

It's about the billionth time he's asked me and I reply the same, "Yeah, you?"

"Fine." He says almost frankly.

We sit with silence between us, being disturbed by Crimsons chirping voice.

"The toilets are extremely luxurious." I inwardly chuckle towards Tobias, his face alight with surly amusement. I lightly shake my head and lace my hand around his- they're delicately soft but dented with tiny scars from past training, "What? Inappropriate?"

"Almost slightly." I point out, slumping my head on his shoulder as minor turbulence hits us- jutting us around.

"I don't know how to feel right now, Tris." _Me too,_ "I'm almost heartbroken but I can't fully take it all in. I feel as though I need to cry but not at the same time."

"Me too." I voice my thoughts, "It's like- ugh, I don't even know anymore." I sigh into the crook of his neck. I take in his distinct sweet smell, homely.

"Me too." He repeats.

His whole body, tenses and he rapidly drops my head and grips onto my shoulders. I'm too surprised to reply so I just stare at him wild-eyed. "Listen to me Tris," His voice is a total contrast from before- sharp and urgent, "If it comes down to it. Save yourself."

"No," My voice is meant to be firm but cracks at the thought of life without him, "If you die- I die," His firm face falters as his eyebrows cave in, "I'm not living without you."

The flare of his nose tells me how frustrated he's growing, "I'm not letting you die. Never."

"Well, I'm not letting you die." My voice blazes as I receive an alarming look from Crimson before she immediately goes back to talking although no one is listening, "I'll never let that happen Tobias- Never."

He doesn't reply- only roughly let's go and protectively forcing me into a hug that embraces me, twisting around my body and pulls me closer. His chin rests on my skull and even that touch flares throughout my body and calms me, but sending a notch to my throat. I never want to let go.

 _Never._


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving at the tributes quarters is somewhat of a relief, but the fact that Crimson is the Dauntless escort adds a sluggish weight to my shoulders. Hurriedly, she worms our way through the thickening crowd of eccentrically dressed people, the other Chicago tributes heading the other way.

She leads us to a plain glass elevator that looks over the towering buildings that are the exact opposite of the crumbling ones lining Chicago. I easily step into the elevator alongside Crimson but Tobias reluctantly stops outside, wide-eyed at the realization that we're going up. His eyes latch with mine and anxiety is so evident, I give him a reassuring smile with seems to calm him. It's easy to see his stress as his Adam's apple bulges as he swallows and inches inside, standing somewhat close to me while his eyes train themselves on the closing steel door.

I reach over to comfort him but he shoots me a glance telling me not now. So, I casually drop my hand with a frown burrowing in between my eyebrows. But even my stomach drops as the elevator springs up towards the 18th floor. I catch myself by grasping onto one of the metal railing built into the thick glass. Tobias throws himself back to grab onto the railing before him, squeezing his eyes shut, creasing his forehead. Crimson doesn't even seem to notice since she easily stands, bouncing on her heels as she rambles on about how 5 extra floors were added to accommodate us and how they have a missing 13th floor for a reason I can't catch.

I'm still dumb-founded at the sights that appear before me as we shuffle onto the platform of tiles balancing glass vases with the Dauntless logo carved into it holding stunning black flowers. The encircled flame symbol is plastered everywhere; the tiles, walls, even the light holders are carved with the sign. The Dauntless manifesto is plastered in red calligraphy across the black brick wall across from us, real flames alight on the tips of words.

I glance to my right to see a bewildered Tobias scanning the ceiling, his lips slightly parted. I look up. The ceiling is glass, exposing the purpling night sky that holds glints of stars. Beautiful.

"Come on then!" Crimsons chirps me out of my daze, she's growing slightly irritated at the fact we keep stopping to admire our surroundings. She waves us over toward a set of opaque double doors where a muffled light and the thick smell of sweet pork lingers through. At that, my stomach inaudibly growls, making me aware of how the hours of flying starved me.

Tobias brushes past me, his shoulder slightly connecting with mine. He turns around to face me, a sad smile on his lips as he nods towards Crimson's growing irritation and the compelling smell of food. I follow. Staying close to Tobias but not too close that our relationship is noticeable.

It was Crimsons idea; "It'll be a total shock to the audience when you announce your relationship during your interviews! Oh... you'll get so many sponsors!" She shrilled on the car ride from the landing pit to here.

Crimson hitches her hand back from the door to spin around to us, making us haul in our places. She evidently inhales deeply, her usual sharp features softening, "Listen," All though we already are, "Don't talk to your servers. They can't answer. Physically they can't." She loses our eye contacts, glancing around the empty room, "They're Avoxes." She whispers.

"Avoxes?" Tobias asks my unspoken question, his eyes narrowing.

"They did things, that...um," She struggles to string a sentence, her hands fumbling with the hem of her dress, "Got them in trouble." She finally looks up her expression pained, "I'm not a bad person like you think. What they did to them was wrong. Just, don't talk, okay?"

My heads added extra questions to my already unspoken but I can't force myself to say anything. The shock of her emotion change stalling me. Tobias nods and I follow suit, walking as Crimson turns and throws the doors open. She saunters forward, gaining her usual loud presence. We follow into a fiery red dining hall with an intricately designed obsidian table, decorated with delicious sensing food that brings water to my mouth. Slouched men and women dressed in plain gray shuffle around, placing cutlery and glasses atop the adorned table, their heads slung low, solemn.

Crimson audibly clears her throat, everyone's attention focusing on her, "Welcome," She sweeps her arms toward us, all sense of sadness gone, "Tributes of Dauntless to The Hunger Games!"


	9. Chapter 9

Although I've only been through a session with a prep team once, it feels an effort. Having Crassy yank at my short hair as Lucinda contemplates between red lips or black lips, racks on my nerves and I feel as though I'll explode in frustration, but luckily Joan appears from the hall with my costume for the opening ceremony.

He rushes Crassy to finishing plaiting my hair which she does while muttering complaints about bossiness and Joan. Then after ushering both the girls out my room be turns back to me with a smirk etched onto his lips. "You can relax darling," He flaunters over, dumping the outfit next to me on the bed.

I can physically feel my shoulders slump and feel the breath ease out my mouth. I turn my nose up at the crystalized bag sitting by me that holds my clothes the ceremony which causes Joan to scoff back laughter. "Don't worry," He laughs, going to unzip the bag, "It's nothing you can't handle."

As he concentrates on not wrinkling whatever it is he'll have me wearing, I scan over his outfit choice: I notice the way his teeth have been turned back to white but his blue complexion is the same. His hair is no longer auburn but a seaweed green that matches his sheer tux and his once purple eyes are now mossy green. It's quite a drastic change but I can still recognise him by the way his face shifts as he smiles, also by the way he sucks everyone's attention to be grasped by him.

He abruptly stands back, showcasing a skin-tight one-piece with a selection of holsters strung from the hanger. I stare up at Joan through my lashes with a look that says, seriously?

He outwardly groans while he cocks his head to the right, "Will anything be okay for you?"

"How tight is it?" I question.

"Tight enough to showcase every single muscle on your slim frame."

Changing the topic of conversation, I reach for the outfit before heading behind the changing screen but continuing to talk to Joan over my shoulder, "So all the districts will be watching?"

"Don't forget your glorious Chicago," He shrills.

I slip out my dressing gown and puff out my chest to prepare myself before I squeeze into my clothes. Rolling my eyes, I begin to clamber into the leather, "Glorious?" I echo, "Try living there. Then I dare you to call it glorious." My tone is more brittle than I meant so I let out a thin laugh to ease my words but Joan seems oblivious.

"I think you'll ironically like some of the tributes," He comments, "Finnick Odair is gorgeous," This makes me burst into giggles, surprised at how he can make such a disgusting topic into a test on how stunning people are, "I think you'll like the tributes from 12."

I mentally scan through records of information I've gathered since last night's dinner about all the tributes and a picture of a girl and boy flashes across my mind. "Katniss and..." My mind blanks, "Peter?"

"Peeta- but yes. They're lovely."

This thins my nerves as my lips draw into a tight line, "Sure, killing innocents selfishly."

Immediately, he appears in front of me with thin eyes and his hands squared on his hips. His dark eyes pierce into mine as his huffs out his nose, "Stop," He breathes, the darkness in his eyes soothing as quick as it came, "Don't look at it like that."

I drop my hands from my clothes which I have managed to almost completely submerge myself in, "How else am I supposed to look at it?"

He indicates for me to turn around which I do. His hands find the zipper just above my pelvis and begin to zip me up, "Just not like that. I know this sucks but they're people, okay? Just think of it like that."

A battle with the thoughts in my mind, contemplating on fighting back but realizing they are just people. I clamp my mouth closed as Joan finishes with wrapping the holsters around my waist. His hands pull me back to face him and when I do I see the sympathy pooling his eyes while his lips curve into a sad smile, "I'm rooting for you, Tris."

I return his smile but inside I feel a weight sit on my chest.

 _I'm rooting for Tobias._


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I'VE HAD THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS CHAPTER PRETTY MUCH SUCKS BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE 110% BETTER...

We're the first tributes from Chicago to get into our carriages. From where I stand on our simple black carriage with its two empty fire pitches on our sides, I can faintly hear the excited murmur of the crowd outside. The cheering of oblivious Capitol residences increases the nausea bubbling in my stomach. The leather around my waist restricts my movability, confining me along side Tobias. His costume's almost identical to mine; a pure leather suit with the dauntless symbol imprinted on the back, a holster strapped around his waist. The outfit exposes the curve of his muscles which seem to be permanently tightened with awareness. I'm so lost in thought I don't even see the smirk toying with the edges of his lips, "Like what you see?"

I playfully splutter, trying to ease my nerves, "Hardly," Rolling my eyes, I tighten my arms that are secured around my chest.

"Sure."

In fake annoyance, I slap him across the shoulder, receiving strange looks from Capitol workers, "Where's this playfulness coming from anyway?"

Regaining his balance, sending a whiff of strong cologne my way, Tobias toys with the tips of his cropped hair, "Dunno," his voice has softened, the tension in his features eased, "I guess we cant live intensely wary forever."

Biting the corner of my lips, I watch as he watches me, remembering the night in the chasm. The chilling water splashing my feet as his soft lips played over mine, melting into me as he became mine and I his. A hollow ache almost blows the air from my lungs at the thought.

"Stop staring Tris," He laughs, "You're making me blush."

Pulling myself away from tangling thoughts, and with lots of sarcasm while hiding a cringe, I flutter my hands to my waist and sink into my hip, "I'm just admiring my reflection in your vibrant outfit, Four!"

He opens his mouth to playfully retaliate but Crimsons voice drills it back, "Into positions!" She calls from down beside me, crowded by Joan and Tobias' stylist, Freddie, a tall women with a sickly yellow hue to her skin and two long fake scars tearing down her left cheek.

As a warm gesture, Tobias places him hand on my shoulder, lighting squeezing the leather shoulder pads, "Lets kick some ass out there, okay?" The dazzle from the lights illuminate the irises of his eyes.

"Okay," I murmur so lightly as I'm transfixed on the ocean swarming around his pupils.

I didn't notice how dark it truly was I until the heavy metal doors swing open, pouring dense light from outside. A whooping cheer screams against my ears and I flinch away, Tobias laughing faintly under his breath.

All in a second, our engine begins to purr but we remain still. A rainbow of colours floods my eyes as men, women and children roar our names. But then from an identical entrance next to ours, the first tic carriages start pouring through. And this is when the games begin.


	11. Hey Guys!

Hey guys! So as you have probably noticed I've had a huge lack of updates on all my fanfics and that's because I'm just not in the writing groove at the moment. Don't get me wrong! I LOVE writing! It's just, I'm working a lot more intricately on my own work and that I have a huge fanfic writing block. I've decided to take a break from Fanfiction but I will upload when I want (which won't be too frequently) and I'm not pressurising myself to do so. Don't unfollow me because there will be a time when my stories are back up frequently but that's not right now. Thank you guys for all your support because it's been one of the biggest pushes for me to continue!


	12. Finale!

So guys I've been thinking and have decided to come back to fanfiction. I will not be continuing the stories I've started but they will still be up for you to read. I will do more fanfictions on the same novels but not the original ones I have posted. If you would like to continue one of my stories please tell me and give me credit as I still love what I've created.

Even if I'm not continuing a story you enjoy please keep reading the new new ones I'll be posting as I feel they'll be more structured and imaginative.

Keep Reading!

-Booksil


End file.
